


LOVIN', TOUCHIN', SQUEEZIN'

by teddybearbundy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Feels, F/M, Heartbreak, Morning Sex, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, unspoken emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbundy/pseuds/teddybearbundy
Summary: EDITS MADE FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLINGYou had spent the week with Dean and while it had started off as a "no strings attached" kind of deal, both you ended up attached. On your last morning together, Dean can't help but wake you up for morning sex before he has to leave again and both of you part with unspoken thoughts and feelings.





	LOVIN', TOUCHIN', SQUEEZIN'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Dean Winchester story I had ever written. Probably not my best example of writing abilities, but I put my heart into it.

Early morning light leaked in through the partially opened curtain of the hotel room. You are sound asleep, comfortable under the hotels somewhat thin and cheap blankets, the sheets cool against your skin. While you dream about the life that could be for you, Dean was starting to stir awake. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light in the room as his brow furrowed in almost distaste of having woken up. He didn’t want to wake up, his dream, like yours, was where he’d rather be; because he was dreaming about you. 

Dean rolled over onto his side, his bright green eyes looking over the curves of your figure. His eyes traced over your shoulder and over your hips. He looked at the askew blanket, how it only seemed to slightly cover your body and parts of it like you were trying to tease him in your sleep. He knew that wasn’t the case, regardless though, he liked the idea. Dean moved his body against yours, which caused you to stir in your sleep slightly, and you backed your body up, pressing it against him as you felt the welcoming warmth from him. Dean nuzzled into the back of your neck, his forehead resting against your shoulder as his nose buried into your skin. He took in a deep smell, picking up on his sent and yours mixed together and sticking to your skin and he was convinced that was how it should be. His hand reached under the blankets, pulling them over you two before it moved to gently and softly touch the bare skin of your side.

The tips of his fingers started at your thigh and softly, slowly, shifted their way up. They traced over you as it dipped down slightly and over your rips up until he reached your shoulder where he moved his fingers away and watched you stir again in your sleep slightly. He didn’t want you to wake up, not yet. He needed to watch you for just a bit longer. Dean licked his lip as his hand moved back to rest on your hip, feeling your skin back under his fingers yet again. Dean didn’t want to keep his hands off of you, he couldn’t right now. You were soft and welcoming to him. He felt as you shifted in your sleep slightly, feeling as you pushed up against his nude self. Dean took in a sharp breath at the moment, it wasn’t helping matters, he could feel himself getting excited as your skin pressed against him. Deans hand moved from your hip to your front, resting just above your sex, feeling the smooth shaved surface under his fingers and he pressed gently, causing you to back up more into him. 

Dean contained a small groan as you react to him in your sleep. He could hear as your breathing pick up as you slept, he listens to it shake slightly at his touch. Dean lifted his head for a moment, his eyes tracing back over you slightly before he put it back against your shoulder, nuzzling back into your neck. You feel his breath against your skin more now as your mind started to wake up more because of him. Dean’s hand began to travel down you as they began to make their way between your legs, finding your bud. His fingers grazed against it for a moment, and he felt you tremble at his actions. Dean grew more excited. His breathing becoming a quiet labored. He started to rub your bud, feeling at it would swell slightly with your own excitement.

You moan somewhat, still hanging into your sleep, your mind slowly waking you up as it started to realize that the touch wasn’t from the dream itself. Dean’s fingers kept a steady pace, pressing his body against you as much as he could, his hips pressing up against you. Dean’s body tensed, feeling as you started to move your hips ever so slightly with the motion of his fingers. Dean started to become more excited with the motion of your hips against him. He reached down a bit further, finding your wet slit with his fingers. He slowly slid his fingers into you, feeling as you tightened around them, enjoying how you tried to press down into them with your hips like you wanted his fingers more buried in there. Dean slowly started to slide his fingers in and out of you, as if it was his own dick, which causes your eyes to slowly begin to open and be greeted by the morning sun.

You quickly close your eyes again, unwelcoming to the light in front of you. Your hand reaches up behind you, and you feel Dean’s hair under your fingers as he nuzzles more into your neck. You moan slightly at the motion of his fingers in you, which causes Dean to groan softly in response to you. He slows the pace of his fingers down, enjoying the feeling of you being wrapped around them, the sense of you soaking them with your juices. Your breathing becomes synced with his, labored and quiet, both of you heavy with a deep need for each other’s attention. He kisses your shoulder and neck gently as he pulls his fingers out of you. You whimper slightly in disappointment only for Dean to move over you. You open your legs to him, and he pushes himself there, hovering over you. Dean leans down into you, kissing you deeply as your hands move to his arms, trailing up them and feeling as his muscles tensed before they met his neck and slither into his hair. 

You deepen the kiss with him as Dean he presses his hips up into yours, and you moan against his plump lips as you feel his dick slide into you with ease. As he slowly pushes himself in more profound, your lips part from the kiss. Your own back arches against the bed and you let out a loud moan just as Dean lets his head drop slightly and lets out a loud groan at the way you feel around him. Dean starts at a steady pace, his hips moving slow and fluidly. He wanted to take this bit of time to really enjoy how you felt. He tried to commit it to memory. You lift your hips slightly into him, which causes him to take his left-hand hand grab at your hip. His fingers dug into your skin as he pressed himself in as deep as he could, groaning again, the sound of him echoing off the walls of the hotel room. 

Dean’s pace starts to pick up, pressing into you before almost pulling out, only to somewhat roughly slide himself back in like he wanted to feel you take his whole length over and over again. You moan loudly as your hands graze over his shoulder before moving under his arms and almost hugging around him. Dean lowers his body onto you, keeping you close as his hips pressed up into you in fluid, needing motions. As time keeps going, he starts to pick up the pace, feeling as your fingers dragged down at his back slightly. His head dropped to rest on your shoulder, your back arches another time and your hips do your best to match his motions. He groans in your ear, which makes you shiver, and your hair stands on end. Dean starts to pick up his pace, feeling close and closer to his own climax, and as you began to read into his motions, you find yourself getting close and closer to yours. 

The passion goes up, he lifts his head slightly so that he can kiss as his hips pumped into you. Your lips lock, and your tongue meets him as you two moan into each other’s mouths. Your body starts to shiver and shake under him, and he can read that he is about to make you cum, which only excites him more. Dean gives a few more thrust, a bit more robust and rough, yet they had a warm tone to them. You release, moaning loudly against his mouth as you kiss Dean more passionately than before; Dean returns with a groan and feeling your release had caused him to lose control over himself, and he pushes deep into you, releasing his seed. His hand grips at your hip as his other grips at the sheet of the bed for a moment, giving a few hard thrusts before he pulls from the kiss and lets his head rest against your shoulder for a moment as you both catch your breath.

“Good Morning.” You smile at him.   
“Good Morning.” Dean pushes up, pulling out of you before he climbs off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom and you hear the door close, and the sink water turn on. 

You chew on your lip a moment before you reach over to your nightstand and pick up your phone, looking at the date and time. Your jaw clenches and your body tenses, but you put your phone down and force a smile on your face. You weren’t supposed to get attached, that wasn’t what this week was about it. You try to push aside any feeling as you swing your legs out of bed, tossing the blanket to the side as you stretch your back and body out before you go limp again and the tension in your body comes back. Dean comes out of the bathroom, and he looks at you, feeling his own heart sink in his chest, but he also forces a charming smile at you before he walks over to his bag and starts to pull out some clean clothes slipping them on. 

Everything goes quiet, and you can feel as things begin to seem almost depressive as you push yourself up off the bed and walk into the bathroom to clean yourself up as Dean goes about the room to gather the rest of his things. You come back out to see your clothing and a teddy bear on the bed, he had set them there for you. You slip your clothes on as you look down at the bear. He had bought it for you earlier that week after he had watched you eyeball it in the store. That night he had looked at you and said that next time you wanted something, he wanted you to tell him because he would get it for you. But you hadn’t asked for anything from him, that teddy bear to you was the most perfect thing that he could have gotten you. 

You lift up your shirt and realize that it’s dirty. Your shoulders slump, remembering that a few clothes you had on you were left in your car, but without hesitation, Dean hands you one of his flannel shirts. “Here, take it. Its the one I had on last night, it’s still clean. You can keep it.” He says, and you look at it before you take it and slip it on, feeling how big it was on you, smelling his scent all over it. That was going to strike you later, and you knew it. You finish getting dressed, and you pick up your stuffed bear and hold it tight against you as Dean turns to look at you. His eyes light up at the site of you. His heart started to hurt again. Dean reaches up, and his hand brushes against your cheek before he places a grip on your lower back and starts to lead you out of the hotel room, closing the door behind him. 

This was it, this was goodbye, a wonderful week coming to a close and you hated every second of this, and so was he. He goes to Baby, and opens up his driver side door and tosses his bag into the back seat before he turns to look at you standing there. Dean is at a loss of words. He wasn’t always good at goodbyes, and this one wasn’t one he wanted to do. Dean knew you were a strong girl, a part of him wanted to take you with him, to teach you things, to protect you for always…but he didn’t want to risk losing you entirely. He looks down at his feet, his jaw clenches and you hug your teddy bear tighter, and you fight back the tears. You two weren’t supposed to get attached, you were just going to keep each other company, but in the past week, you have glued at each other’s hips. Dean had his eyes on you the whole time. Keeping you close, keeping you within reach. He looks back up, and he can feel the pain that his leaving is causing you and he wants to tell you that he doesn’t feel good about it either, but Sam was waiting on him. Dean chokes a bit, cleaning his throat. 

“Don’t leave me…” You plead with him.  
"I have to. I have to work.“ Dean avoids eye contact.   
"Take me with you, this doesn’t have to end like this." 

Dean feels his heart hurt more, and he shakes his head before he pulls you close to him. He takes in your scent and warmth again, committing it to memory because he expecting to never see you again, even if it was the last thing he wanted. You bury your face into him and take in a few deep breaths, feeling your body start to shake slightly as you fought off the tears, trying to be the strong, big girl you knew you were. But there was something about this man that made you this way. You thought that you could walk away from this without feelings, but it didn’t work out that way. You learned a lot about him in the week, about how he worked about what he needs and wants are; but you knew that no matter how much you tried to convince him, he wasn’t going to take you with him. Dean pulls away from the hug and looks down at you, kissing you one last time before he gets into the driver side of Baby and closes the door. You can see some pain in his eyes, and it was then you knew that Dean was going to miss you too. He didn’t need to say it, and you didn’t want him to say it. 

"Until next time, Buttercup.” Dean looked down at the steering wheel. 

You nod at his words and take a few steps back leaning against your own car and watching as he turned Baby on and started to back up and leave the parking lot of the vehicle. When he turns the corner, you begin to cry, climbing into your own car, sitting there for a moment, smelling his shirt on you… Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly, mentally beating himself up for this. He wanted to second guess the week. Maybe he should have left you at the bar that night then he wouldn’t be in this mess, but the more Dean thought about you, the more Dean realized that you two connected in such a profound way, it was like you understood him in some way, understood what he was going through. Dean shook his head and reached for the radio of the car, turning it on to hear Journey’s “Lovin’, Touchin’, Squeezin’” playing. He turns the volume up on the radio as he starts to sing: “You make me weep and wanna die Just when you said we’d try Lovin’, touchin’, squeezin’ each other…"


End file.
